Road to Corona
by Boolia
Summary: When all of the food is gone one day, the king agrees to send Pascal and Maximus to market to get food. However, the chameleon and horse team goes on more then a grocery run. Can they get back to the castle? Tangled: The Series universe. Will make more sense in 2nd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Road to Corona

Chapter 1

Eugene walked into Rapunzel's room, and walked right into her! The two fell to the ground.

"Sorry, Eugene." Rapunzel apologized.

"No, no, _I'm_ sorry." Eugene responded. He stood up, and helped the blonde princess to her feet.

"Thanks." She said.

"Before you go, when was the last time anyone here has been to market?" Rapunzel shrugged. "Don't know. Why?"

"Because the food's all gone." Rapunzel looked at him, shocked.

 _"Gone_?" Eugene nodded.

"That's what I said."

"Well, why hasn't someone said anything?" Eugene shrugged.

"Don't know, but they're all gone now. Someone has to go to market."

"I can't go. I'm very busy doing princess stuff. What about you?"

"Busy doing stuff as well."

"I'll go ask my dad." Eugene nodded in agreement.

"You better, princess. I need my apple."

 _"Dad_?" Rapunzel asked her father when she was in the throne room with him and her mother.

"Rapunzel?" Fredric questioned. "What is it?"

"Eugene said we no longer have any food."

"Well, that can't be good. Why hasn't anybody brought this up sooner?" Rapunzel shrugged.

"Don't know. Can maybe one of the guards go?" Fredric frowned.

"We're very short staff today. Both Pete and Stan are sick."

 _"Sick_? Oh-no. Are they're okay?"

"They just need to rest, sweetie." Arianna answered. "Then they'll be good as new."

"That's good. But, who's going to get the food then?"

"Why don't you ask around?" Fredrick suggested. "Then you can start on with your duties." Rapunzel nodded.

"I'll do that." She then left.

She asked around the entire castle, but everyone was busy. The stressed princess told this to her fiancée.

"This is a problem then." Eugene said. "A very big problem indeed. We need to eat to survive."

"We still have water, and we can go a few days without food."

"But we will be weak. We need to have energy so that we can do our duties properly."

"I agree. I just don't know what to do."

 _"Hmmm_ , _someone_ has to get us food. We need to think."

"I agree." They began to think. Eugene's stomach then growled.

"You know, this'll be easier with food inside of me."

"Eugene, _shh_! I'm thinking."

"Well, could you _hurry_? My stomach and the stomachs of the castle are at stake here."

" _Shhh,_ Eugene. Now, there has to be at least _somebody_ that's not too busy, and can spare some time."

 _"Okay, okay,_ sorry."

As the two were thinking, Pascal came into the room. The chamemeon accidently crawled all over Eugene's feet while passing. Eugene yelped, and looked mad at the animal. Pascal gave out a nervous face, and squeaked innocently Eugene picked up the reptile by his tail.

 _"Not_ cool, frog!" He scolded. "That hurt!"

 _"Shhh_ , Eugene." Rapunzel said, still thinking. "Can you please scold Pascal quieter?"

"Sorry, Blondie." He put him down again. Maximus then came trotting in. When he saw Pascal, he neighed. " _Shhh_ , guys! Can you please be quiet? Rapunzel's trying to figure out who should go get our food from the marketplace." He looked at a mad Pascal. "And I'm sorry. I didn't know you two were playing Hide' n' Seek. I'm not a frog whisperer." Rapunzel then came up with something.

 _"I got it!"_ She said. "I must have been so stressed that we all can't go to market, that I forgot about the animals. Pascal and Maximus can go."

"The frog and the horse?" Eugene questioned.

"Certainly. They are more then capable at this job then we are. Plus, Pascal doesn't have to do much here anyways." She looked at the two animals, and told them the situation. Both Pascal and Maximus were delighted to get out of the castle. Pascal saluted, and Maximus gave out an assuring snort. Rapunzel was so happy that she hugged them both.

 _"Thank you_!" She told them. "You two are the best."

"Rapunzel." Her father spoke from behind her. Rapunzel was so absorbed that she didn't see her father come in. She looked at him, and saw he was holding onto a piece of paper.

"Dad," She began. "Pascal and Maximus are going to get the things we need from the market."

"I see." He said. "Good. We don't have to worry about it." He showed the paper to the chameleon. "Here's the shopping list. Pascal, you are in charge of it. You make sure that you guys get everything from this list." He then offered him a pen. "And to help you, after you brought something, cross it off and move on, understand?" Pascal squeaked in understanding, and grabbed them both. "I'll get a bag, and fill it with money so that you can buy the food. It's too bad all of us humans are too busy so not even one can help you two out if there's any trouble."

"There won't be Dad," Rapunzel assured him. "You can trust them, right, guys?" The animals did their animal noises.

"Well, you two best be on your way then."

Outside the castle, Pascal and Maximus were both ready to go. A bag full of money was strapped onto Maximus's side. After Rapunzel wished them luck, and that she and the entire castle were counting on them, the two were on their way. They all waved and shouted their goodbyes to them. Rapunzel saw that her father was still worried about them.

"Dad, for the last time, they'll be fine. You have to trust them." King Fredrick looked at his daughter.

"I do trust them, Rapunzel. It's just that I'm worried what might happen to them. Corona's a big place. They could get lost, or the money might get stolen, or other bad stuff. With so many good people in Corona, there are also the bad people. I just want them to get back all in one piece."

"I want that too, Dad, and they will. You have to remember, Maximus makes sure that everyone does their jobs, and checks the castle. And Pascal is, well, Pascal. I known him since I was little staying in the tower. I know the both of them will get the job done." Fredrick smiled.

"If you say so. I hope you're right."

"I know I am."

"And if they don't come back," Eugene put in. "if they _do_ get lost, we're send a search party after them, and never trust two animals by themselves to do a human's job ever again." Both Rapunzel and her dad looked at him. Eugene noticed. " _What_? Oh, _come on,_ even you two must think deep down that something _could_ go wrong with this. We could send a search party right now, except we're not, because we apparently trust them 100%, and all of us are extremely busy, or sick, or maybe just slacking off, I don't know. But let's say, something _did_ go wrong, I'm not saying it will, but if it does, don't say I didn't tell you so."

Maximus and Pascal were now at the market. Pascal leaped out of the bag with the pen and paper, crawled on the horse's back, and showed him what they needed. Maximus nodded when he got it, and the horse slowly took off. Pascal looked around as well.

As soon as they got to a booth with the right food, Pascal showed the shopkeeper the list; he gave it to them, and collected the money from the bag. After one booth, they went to the next booth to the next, until they had everything checked off.

Maximus and Pascal were happy. They had got everything on the list with some money left over. They were about to go when all of a sudden, someone in a cloaked robe snatched the bag by ripping it off from Maximus's back. The animals gasped as the thief ran off. The horse was then determined, and took off after him. Pascal held on tight to Maximus' tail, trying to hold on.

 _"THIEF_!" Someone shouted. " _CATCH THAT MAN_!" Some people ran after him, and some stepped away, too afraid to act otherwise. Pascal with one hand gripping a tuft of tail, stuck out his tongue, and it rubbed against the crook's ear. Disgusted, he rubbed it away, but kept running. Pascal did it again and again. The thief tried to ignore it, but couldn't. He bumped over some barrels to the ground. But Maximus was ready! The horse ran as fast he could, and jumped over all of them. Pascal was impressed as he held on tight to the horse's tail again, so were some of the humans. The horse then panicked as he felt like he was about to fall, and he did. Both animals screamed their animal sounds. They both fell to the ground, making bowls of fruit scatter all over. The thief looked at this scene, and laughed and laughed. Pascal and Maximus both weren't amused by this. Fortunately for them, the crook stepped on an orange, tried to balance, stepped on another one, and fell to the ground. This made both Pascal and Maximus laugh. The crook wasn't amused. He tried to get up, only to find people helping him up.

"Oh, thank you." He said. "This almost makes me want to return this stolen bag filled with money."

 _"Almost_?" His first captor questioned. The crook gasped when he realized two cops helping him up! "How about it makes you _want_ to return it?" Once up, the crook tried to escape, but was cuffed instead. The crook groaned.

"Oh, crud!" He cursed.

"'Oh, crud' is right." The second officer agreed. "You are under arrest." The crook tried to escape, but Maximus got to his feet, and glared at him. The thief panicked, and remained. He was then taken away. One of the market people picked up the bag, and saw that it was almost empty.

"Don't worry." He told them. "We'll get back everything you need again." Pascal showed him the list, and the man nodded. "Let me just retie this." He retied the bag on the horse's back.

"There." He said when done. "Now, let's get everything back."

 _"Okay_ ," He said when everything they needed was in back in the bag. "You can go now." Pascal offered him some of the money. "Oh, no. You already paid." There's no need to pay again. Just clean them all really well, and then they'll be good as new, okay?" Pascal saluted. However, he still showed him the money. The man shook his head. "That's too kind of you, but I don't need the money. I advise you to get going before another crook comes, and the two will have to go though all this again. And I don't think you guys want that." The two shook their heads as Pascal jumped back into the bag, setting the money aside.

The two went off again as the people were waving and calling their goodbyes to them.

The animals were out of market when a rope lassoed Maximus' neck. The horse neighed out, and tried to escape, but couldn't. Pascal crawled onto Maximus's back again.

 _"Ha_!" Someone cried out. Pascal looked, and gasped as he saw his friend's captor. "I got me a horse. My father told me I couldn't, but now I have. I have living proof!" Maximus tried to get away again when the man pulled him back. "Oh-no. I tried years and years back to my youth to impress my father by successfully wrangling a horse, and you are not going to ruin that for me! I don't care if someone else owns you, and I won't bother to check if they are nearby; your owner shouldn't have left you alone. You're coming with me!" Pascal grew mad, and squeaked loudly at him. The wrangler noticed him.

"I'm not interested in you, frog." He slapped the chameleon off. Maximus shouted for Pascal. The man pulled on the rope. Trying and failing once again, he finally gave up, and trotted off as he was being pulled away. "That's a nice horse. Don't worry, you are going to a nice place."

Pascal watched them, and turned red in anger. Why does nearly everyone think he was a frog? He looked nothing like a frog! In fact, they weren't even in the same animal group! And with that, he quickly went after them, hopped into the bag on the horse, and waited for them get to wherever they were going to.

They were led into a fort where they saw a horse being whipped in a corral. Both Pascal and Maximus couldn't believe it. The horse had bruises all over his coat! It was horrible to watch.

"Rebel still giving you trouble, Gus?" Maximus's wrangler asked. Gus looked at him, and sighed.

"Unfortunately yes, Chester." Gus answered. "We tried everything, but just like his name, Rebel is, well a rebel who won't cooperate with us."

"Put him away then," He ordered. "and attend to his wounds. If he doesn't obey soon, maybe my father will know what to do with him." Gus nodded, and led Rebel out of the stall. Pascal and Maximus watched as the poor horse was being pulled off, both feeling sorry for him. Chester pulled on Maximus's rope, and Maxims trotted after him again.

Maximus was led to a stable where he saw other trainers and horses. He was then led into his stall. Chester took off his saddle and set it aside on the stall wall. He went to get the bag. Pascal quickly hopped out, and blended to the tile floor so that he wouldn't be seen. Chester looked at Maximus.

"I'm going to get my father now." He said, and left with the bag. Pascal then reappeared, looking at his horse friend. They then heard a commotion, and looked. It was coming from Rebel's stall as Gus tried to attend to his wounds.

 _"Please_ , won't you relax?" Gus asked. "I'm only trying to help. Why do you have to be so difficult all the time, huh?" The horse didn't relax, and just kept on fighting. Gus sighed. He picked up a syringe, and jabbed it into the horse, sedating him. Once calm, he went to work on making the horse better again.

Pascal looked at Maximus again, and by his face, knew what the horse wanted. It was the same thing he wanted. They both wanted to get out of here and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Both Pascal and Maximus wanted to leave, but they couldn't, not with the trainers around. They'll be caught for sure! So, they waited.

Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long, for the people started leaving.

"Come on, Pam." Pam's friend said to her. "It's lunch time."

"I'm coming." Pam, a brown curly haired 14-year-old told her. "Just let me say goodbye to Mist." Her friend left as Pam petted Mist, a white horse, and hugged her. "I'll save you a carrot." She then left.

Maximus took this as an opportunity. Max helped Pascal onto his back, and the reptile held onto a tuft of mane, and the horse got ready, and rammed into the door, trying to smash it open. Unfortunately it didn't work, and he cried out in pain. Pascal patted him in comfort, and squeaked, urging him to try again. And so, he did. He tried again… and again…and again. All of the horses looked up at the commotion. Maximus was out of breath. It was hopeless. He will never break this door open. It was too strong. He was about to give up when Pascal urged him again. Maximus looked at the chameleon, and shook his head, refusing with a snort. Pascal glared at him. The horse neighed at him as the chameleon kept squeaking. The horses all looked again at their 'conversation'.

Maximus gave in. Pascal was satisfied. The horse got ready again, and rammed into the door as hard as he could. This time he broke it! He was now free! The two animals were happy. Then, Maximus was determined. He galloped to the front of the stable as fast as he could, with Pascal beaming even more as they got closer and closer.

Suddenly, Chester and an older man appeared, causing Maximus to halt in his tracks. Pascal jumped to the floor, and blended in as he went incognito. The two men looked at the horse, the older one not looking happy.

"Son," The man said to Chester. "Why is this horse out of its stall?"

"Sorry, Dad." Chester said to his father. "He wasn't supposed to get out."

"Well he did." He then noticed the collapsed door. "And it looks like he did a number on his stall door. Luckily, we have a spare. Put this horse in that one while this one is being fixed, understand?"

"Understood, Dad." He ushered Max to follow, and to his surprise, and Pascal's, the horse did with his head down. He was ushered to his new stall, obviously, not happy about it. Pascal frowned, snapping his fingers in frustration.

"And after this, go and have your lunch."

"Yes, Dad." His dad was about to go when Chester spoke up. "Oh, Dad?" The father looked at him. "What do you think of me finally wrangling a horse after all of these years?"

"Good job, son. I'm proud of you." Chester smiled.

"Thanks. I'm proud of me too."

"Now, finish up here."

"Yes, Dad." His father left, and Chester continued leading Maximus.

"Now, don't cause trouble too." Chester said when he was in the stall. "Please, I don't want to look bad in front of my father now that I captured you." He left, locking the door. Pascal reappeared. He guessed that the horse wasn't going to try again. He didn't blame him. He wouldn't try again either, but they had to get out eventually.

"I knew I should've ordered someone to go get food." King Fredrick said. "Food is more important. It's been over an hour. I am the king, darn it! They should've been back by now."

"Hate to be that guy to say I told you so." Eugene started. "But, I _am_ that guy, and I _did_ tell you so. I told you good! This is what happens when you put your full confidence in animals to do a human's job."

"This is all my fault." Rapunzel said. "I should've never let them go."

"Rapunzel." Fredrick said, going over to comfort his daughter. "You didn't know, not completely anyways. You trusted them."

"No, Dad, you don't understand. _I'm_ the reason why all of the food is gone!" Everyone gasped in shock. Fredrick narrowed his eyes.

"Rapunzel, please explain."

"You see, while you and Mom were out last night, I threw a party."

" _Oh yeah_!" Eugene said. "I remember it now! _Man,_ that was one wild party last night! We had a lot of food, and I mean _a lot!"_

"I forgot about the food until Eugene reminded me. And everyone wasn't exactly extremely busy. I lied because Pascal doesn't do much here, and I wanted to change that, make him useful. And I knew he'll do a better job with Maximus, so, that's why I sent them both. I'm sorry, Dad. I should've told you."

"Rapunzel, I'm glad you told me all of this. I wanted to trust them fully too, so, that's why I didn't send a human after them. This is one of the things as queen you will be responsible for one day." He then thought of something. "Why didn't any of the guards do something about the party?" Rapunzel shrugged.

"Some of them approved. Cassandra made sure her father and some of the other guards were unaware of it."

"And that's why Stan and Pete are sick." Eugene explained. "They were partying too much."

"I'll send a search party out for them." The king stated. He left. Rapunzel sighed sadly. Eugene went to comfort her.

"They'll find them." Eugene told her. "I miss them too even the frog." Rapunzel smiled.

"Thanks." She then frowned. "But I'm still worried."

"I know, but, you can't let worry get to you. You have to see how things go, and how they're going to turn out."

"I'll try." Eugene smiled.

"That's my Rapunzel."

Maximus had an idea. He neighed at Pascal while pointing his hoof at the exit, then moved his head to the side. Pascal didn't get it, and shrugged. Maximus did it again and again. Pascal then got it after picturing the bag on his side. The horse wanted him to get the bag. He showed him that he got it with a thumbs up. But, where _was_ the bag? He just didn't know. The horse neighed at him to hurry, and Pascal nodded. He will find it when he finds it. He prayed that it was soon. And with that, the little chameleon was off. Maximus neighed one last time, wishing him luck.

Pascal saw a house. This must be the main house. Is the bag in there? He just had to go and see. He scurried to the house.

He went room to room, upstairs and downstairs looking and tearing into everything, but no bag. He decided it must not be here. He was about to leave when someone saw him He looked; it was Pam. He was about to blend in when Pam spoke.

"No, no, it's alright." She assured him. "You don't need to hide. I'm not going to hurt you." Pascal looked at her. "What are you doing here? Never mind. You have to get out of here little guy. Grant won't like you in his house." She picked him up. "I'll show you the way out." She went to the exit, but not before looking all around. _"Man,_ you really did a number on this place."

They were about to leave when Pascal saw the bag in an office, just sitting there on a chair. How could he have missed it? It was just right out in the open. He must have been so absorbed in finding the bag that he forgot to see clearly. That was the only explanation he had about it. The chameleon just chirped excitedly, and hopped down. Pam was confused as he scurried to the room. "Where are you going? That's Grant's office. Come back!" She ran in after the reptile

Pascal looked at the bag, and hopped into it. He gasped when he saw all the food and money were gone. Where did they all go? He sighed. The humans must've taken them out. All of that work going to market getting the food, and getting all of the food back was for nothing. He didn't want to find them. He just had to pray he and Max will get them all again at the marketplace. He pushed the bag off the chair. He then hopped down, and pushed it forward. Pam watched all of this in shock, Pascal was already tired, but he had to do this. For Maximus. For Rapunzel. For the entire castle.

"Uh, do you need help?" Pam asked. Pascal looked at the girl. At this rate, it would be forever until he reached Maximus, and he could use help. But can this young human be trusted? He decided to give her a shot, and had nothing to lose. He nodded. This shocked Pam. "You can understand me?" Again, the chameleon nodded. "Okay, what do you need me to do?" Pascal was about to respond when they heard a voice.

"Okay, Pamela!" The voice shouted. "I finished my lunch; this better be good." Pam gasped and quickly picked up Pascal, and hid him into the bag.

" _Shhhh_!" She whispered to him. "Grant can't see you, hide in here; I'll take you later." Pascal peeked out and saw Chester's dad, Grant, come in. He sat in his chair.

"Now, what do you need to tell me?"

"Well, sir, it's…"

"I don't have all day Pam." Pam took a deep breath and let it all out.

"Sir, it's about the horses. I've seen how you and your employees have been treating them, and it's sick. You can't beat on a horse every time it misbehaves. That's animal cruelty, and I won't stand for it."

"Pam, I'm sorry you don't like it, but that's how things are around here. How else do you suppose a horse will obey us?"

"By being patient gentle, and kind. Please, there are better ways. What you are doing right now is inhumane. I can have you reported, and arrested for this."

"You can, but you won't. Remember Pam, you need this job considering you and your mother might lose your house." Pam sighed, remembering. Pascal looked at her. So, if she quits this job, she and her mom will be homeless? How terrible!

"Right. I know that."

"Good. Then there's nothing left to talk about, right?" Pam sighed.

"Right."

"Now, go and finish your jobs, I don't want to have this conversation again."

"Right. I'm sorry I wasted your time." She was about to leave the office with the bag and Pascal when her boss spoke again. "Oh, and Pam?" Pam looked at him.

" _Yes?"_ She questioned. Grant gestured towards the bag. "Is that a new bag? I never saw you with it before."

"Oh, uh…" She looked at Pascal who looked at her, begging. She looked back at Grant. "Yes, I just brought it yesterday."

"I see. Well, you may go now. I just wanted to know about the bag."

"Thank you, sir." She was about to leave when Grant spoke again.

"Pick all this stuff up, then you may leave, and do your other jobs."

"Okay. Will do, sir."

Pam cleaned up the whole house with Pascal's help, then left the house with him.

"It is okay if I go to the stables first?" Pam asked the reptile in the bag. "I have to feed this horse that I like a carrot." Pascal nodded right away. Pam smiled, and they went to the stables.

Once they were there, Pascal leaped out of the bag, and ran towards Maximus. Pam noticed this, and looked at him. "Is this your friend?" Pascal nodded. Pam went closer. "May I?" Pascal nodded, but Maximus wasn't so sure. He backed up, neighing. _"Shhh_ ; it's okay, I won't hurt you." Pascal jumped onto the bag, and onto the horse's back, patting him to comfort him. The horse calmed down, and Pam petted Max's nose. " _See?_ I'm friendly towards horses like yourself. I won't hurt you. You can trust me." She looked at his white coat. "You have a very beautiful coat." Maximus noticed the carrot in Pam's pocket, and went for a bite. Pam stepped back. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is for another horse, Mist. I hope you don't mind." Maximus was disappointed, but understood. "Now, I have to feed her, and then get back to work." She looked at Pascal. "You don't need any more help. Do you?" Pascal looked at Maximus. The horse snorted, shaking his head. Pascal looked at Pam, and pointed to the bag. Pam looked at it, then back at them. "Is this bag yours?" Both animals nodded. She looked at the saddle and bridle on the wall, then back at Max. "And are those yours too?" Max nodded. Pam gasped. "Are you stolen?" The horse nodded a third time. " _Ugh_ ; I can't _believe_ they would stoop so low! Okay, I have to feed Mist, then get to work. Afterwards, I'll come back, and I'll help you two get out of here. It might cost me my job, but anything to help out a horse…and his little friend, but hopefully not. I need this job, which is why I'm going now. Hope you two don't mind"

She put the bag on the ground, fed Mist, then left. Max shook his head. Pascal shrugged, and squeaked, and squeaked. Again, the two were having a 'conversation'. All of the horses saw this. The two noticed, grinned nervously at them, and continued on with their 'conversation'

At the end, Max sighed. He knew what the chameleon knew. The two will have to wait for Pam to help them, and Max will have to trust someone outside of the castle. He knew that Pascal already did. He hoped he was right, and Pam is what she says she is, and is not going to backstab them.

Pam came back with a carrot. Mist got excited, and neighed with glee.

"Sorry, Mist." She told him. She looked at Max. "This is for our newcomer." Mist snorted in disappointment. Max got excited, and when Pam got closer, ate the carrot right up. Pam laughed. "My, you were hungry, weren't you?" Max neighed. Pam grinned. "What can I say? I know what a horse wants." She cleared her throat. "Okay, we need to get you two out of here so that you guys can get reunited with your owners." Pam helped Maximus into his bridle and put on his saddle.

When she was done with those, she opened Max's stall.

" _There_ ," She said. "You're free." She ushered the horse forward. "Hurry, before my boss finds out." Max trotted forward, then stopped so that the two animals can bid farewell. She hugged Max's nose _"Bye_! I hope your find your owner." She looked at Pascal. "You too little guy." Pascal wanted to know what would become of her. He pointed at her. When Pam saw the question on his face, she got the picture. "Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Pascal was unsure. "Please, get out of here before someone finds out." Max snorted, and Pascal decided to let it go. The horse then trotted off. Pam waved after them. Pascal then saw Pam open the stalls of Rebel, and the other horses. They all didn't hesitate, and thundered off away from their stalls…including Mist. Pascal saw from Pam's facial expression that she was sad for a moment when she let Mist go, but her frown turned upside down a moment later. The chameleon was happy for the young teen. Good for Pam!

He then gasped as he saw Grant grab her, and began to shout at her. He wanted to go back, but Maximus noticed too and shook his head. Pascal sighed and just watched the terrible scene of Pam storming off unfolding in front of him.

The chameleon then hatched an idea. As soon as he and Max got home, he'll make sure that Pam and her mom gets all the help they need, as well as others in the same situation.

Maximus galloped on and on. Pascal looked out. Where were they? This wasn't familiar to him or the horse. The two were hopelessly lost.

Maximus galloped by a field of flowers. Pascal then heard crying. Max heard it, too. He stopped, and shook his head. He can't stop now. They had to get back to the castle ASAP. And with that, he galloped on. Pascal didn't like this. The reptile couldn't help it. He _had_ to figure out what was going on. He jumped out of the bag. He squeaked to get Max's attention. The horse stopped, turned to the chameleon, and neighed frantically when he saw Pascal going towards the field. Pascal gave him a reassuring squeak, and went on. The horse snorted in disappointment, but waited for the reptile.

The crying came from a little girl. Pascal didn't know why she was crying, but felt bad for her. He crawled up to her, and snuggled close. The girl noticed this, and looked at him.

 _"Oh_!" She said shocked, and sniffed, frowning again. "Sorry. This is where my dead frog is buried." Pascal grew even sadder. Poor girl. "We were _always_ together, and did everything together. This was our favorite hangout. Mom wanted to bury him in the backyard, but I chose here. It's what Bruno would've wanted. Oh, and Bruno was my pet frog." She didn't need to tell him. Pascal figured it out on his own. The girl frowned again. "I miss Bruno so much." Pascal knew what she was feeling. He missed his mom too. Luckily, he had Rapunzel to ease his loss. _Rapunzel_! Pascal had to get back to her. He was about to go to Max, when the girl, who got excited, picked him up.

 _"That's it!"_ She cried. "You can be my replacement frog!" Pascal struggled to get free. _Replacement?_ He wanted to help this little girl out, but he had a home to get back too. He couldn't be a replacement. He wished he could make her understand. He struggled, and struggled. She twirled around.

"You'll _love_ living with me and my family; I promise! You and me will be together forever little frog." She hugged him so tight that Pascal couldn't breathe.

" _MARY-BETH_!" A voice called in the distant. Mary-Beth let Pascal breathe.

"That's my mom." She told him. She called to her. "Coming, Mom! Come on frog, you're about to meet my family. They'll love you too; I just know it, well, except maybe my sister, but she'll learn soon enough. You'll see!" And with that, the little girl was off.

Max was horrified as he saw his chameleon friend being taken away.

'Help me' Pascal seemed to mouth. Maximus didn't hesitate for one second. _Not again!_ He whinnied, raised his hoofs in the air, and galloped off after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maximus whinnied again when he was side by side with Mary-Beth. The young girl looked at him, and waved.

"Hello, horsies!" She greeted. Pascal rolled his eyes. So she got Maximus's animal name right, but not his? He didn't think that was fair. Granted, when he met Rapunzel when she was this girl's age, maybe younger, she called him a frog as well. But considering Mary-Beth owned a frog before, you might think she knows what a frog looks like. Oh well. As much as he hated it, he was used to people mistaking him for a frog.

"I'm sorry, but I can't keep you. You're too big. You'll look weird in our house." Max rolled his eyes, and he neighed, pointing his hoof at Pascal. Mary-Beth shielded him.

"Oh-no. You can't have him. Froggy's mine" Pascal tried to jump, but was prevented from doing so. "I'll protect you, Froggy. Don't you worry." Pascal made an irritated noise. Max thought about this. He didn't want to hurt the little girl. How can he make her understand? _Ugh_ ; his lack of people speech was so frustrating at times! The girl ran faster. This made Maximus go faster. The chase was on!

Pascal watched and was chirping loudly, but it was too late. The determined horse ran into a tree! The force of the hit was so hard that he fell to the ground. Mary-Beth saw this. She stopped.

"Watch out for that tree, horsesie," She began. "even th4ough it's too late, and you already run into that tree." Pascal felt bad, wishing he could go and comfort his friend. Mary-Beth too, felt bad, but wanted to get away from him. She shrugged. "Oh well, not my problem, he'll be alright!" She ran on.

An older girl met Mary-Beth and Pascal at the front stoop. She stood up.

"Hey, Mary-Beth." She greeted.

"Hey, Whitney." Mary-Beth greeted back. Whitney frowned when she saw Pascal.

" _Oh-no._ Not another one. Mary-Beth, if Mom finds out, she'll freak."

"No she won't." Mary-Beth assured her. "Maybe at first, but when she gets used to him, she'll fall in love like I did." Whitney shook her head.

"I don't think so. Mom let you keep Bruno because she loves you."

"And Mommy _loved_ Bruno."

"Whatever, the point is, you can't keep him."

"Why not?"

"Because he's a wild animal."

"So was Bruno."

"Him being here means one more mouth to feed, and that costs money."

 _"So?_ Mommy and Daddy will get the money. That is why they work. This little cutie will get the best and _cutest_ froggy stuff ever!"

"I'm pretty sure he's a chameleon." Mary-Beth looked at her, Pascal felt relieved. _Finally_ , this Whitney girl gets it. "He can change color based on his surroundings. I'm doing a report on chameleons for school." Mary-Beth beamed.

"Even better! He can help you with your homework, and he changes color; _wow!_ I love him even better now!"

"Oh, Mary-Beth, why can't you be like most little girls and own a pet bunny, or dog, or cat, like Lutefisk?"

"Because I want to be uni…un…" She tried to pronounce the word, but couldn't.

" _Unique?"_

"Yeah, that! I want to be that." Whitney sighed.

"Okay, but if Mom doesn't like him, don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't because Mom will like him."

"How do you know it's a him?"

"I don't. You called him a him." Whitney thought about this.

" _Hmmm_ , I guess I did. Okay, wash up. Mom's got dinner on the table."

They went inside. Mary-Beth showed her mom Pascal right away.

"Mommy, look!" She said with glee. "I found a replacement for Bruno." Her mother saw Pascal, and screamed. She then stopped, and took a few breaths.

"Okay, calm down, Nicole." She told herself. "As long as it's away from you, it can't hurt you." She looked at her youngest daughter, firm now. "Oh, Mary-Beth! Not another one." She pointed outside. "Get rid of him! Then wash up, and get ready for dinner."

"I told her, Mom." Whitney stated. "I told her that you'll freak out, and have to get rid of him, but, she wouldn't listen." Mary-Beth was confused.

"I don't get it, Mommy. There's nothing to be scared of. He's cute and cuddly."

"Yeah." Her mom agreed. "For now. But keep it here long enough, and heaven knows what that thing is capable of. It could attack at any moment."

"Mom, stop overacting, and say hello. He's friendly, I promise."

"No, get rid of him immediately."

" _But, Mom_!" Nicole glared at her child.

"Don't 'but, Mom' me. Do it; I won't say it again." Mary-Beth sighed.

"Fine! Oh, and for the record, he's a cam…cameli…" She looked at her sister. "What was that word?"

"Chameleon." She answered. "And it's over _re_ acting!"

" _Well, hello_! I'm only seven. I don't know big words. Give me a break!" Mary-Beth left from out of the door with Pascal.

Maximus had just trotted up to the house when he saw Mary-Beth placing Pascal on the ground.

"I sure wish I could keep you, little guy. But Mom taught me to respect elders, plus she's my mom, so that means I have to super obey her. Plus, she's super scary when mad, and I mean, _super_ scary. So, this is goodbye. Have a good life!"

Maximus was excited. He thought he had to fight hard to get Pascal back; now it's going to be super easy! He doesn't have to do a thing. Pascal was about to leave when Mary-Beth spoke up.

"You know what? _No_. I'm keeping you, no matter what Mommy says." She grabbed Pascal before he could run off. Maximus sighed. So close! Mary-Beth cupped up the chameleon in her hands, then ran inside.

" _Mom_!" She shouted as she ran through the kitchen to the stairs. "I got rid of the cha…that animal. I'm going to wash up now!"

"Good going, sweetheart!" The mom shouted back. "I'm so proud of you!"

Once in her room, the little girl looked all around, seeing where he could hide her new friend.

"Now, where can I hide you?" She wondered out loud. She then spotted her bright pink dresser. _"Aha!"_ She ran to it, and opened the drawer, and put Pascal into it. "I'll be right back for you. I promise." She closed the drawer, and left.

Pascal pushed the drawer open with his head, and looked down to the floor below. He gulped. To a human, he wasn't that high up. But to a small chameleon like himself, he felt like it was higher, _much_ higher. He didn't see any chairs or stools to help him down. He also didn't see any cushions or pillows to cushion his fall. Still, he had to get down. He gulped again. He was going to jump. He jumped onto the edge, looking determined. He then jumped to the floor down below.

He landed perfectly, and headed for the door. It was closed, but he was sure he could push it open, assuming there wasn't something in the way blocking it. He was about to go when he noticed the little balcony. It was open. He went out, and gazed at the view down below. It was beautiful! Rapunzel would surely love it. He could picture her just painting the view. Mary-Beth was lucky, getting to wake up to see this each morning she was here. Not many get to do this. Pascal was surely jealous, or green with envy, of this little girl. He wished he saw Max down there, but he didn't. He just looked at the view. He was so mesmerized by the view that he almost forgot about escaping. Shaking his head back into reality, he headed to the door of Mary-Beth's room once again.

The animal pushed the door open. He was about to go when he gasped. A cat was sleeping soundly before him. He would have to sneak by. Determined once more, he snuck by, careful not to arise the sleeping feline.

Once away from the cat, the reptile sighed in relief, and started his descent down the stairs.

Halfway down, he heard a meow. He gulped, and looked behind him. He grew scared, and his eyes grew wide. Sure enough, there stood the cat! The chase then began, as the two animals stormed down the stairs, screaming their animal sounds.

Pascal ran into a room, which was a set up as a tiny office. He jumped onto the chair, and jumped onto the desk. The cat did the same. Pascal hid behind some books, where the cat tried to paw at him. Pascal was cornered as the cat tried to reach for him. He looked and saw a chandelier from above. He stuck out his tongue at one of the arms. It stuck, and the chameleon was pulled up, but not all the way. The cat pounced at him, and Pascal lifted up his tail so the furry creature would have a harder time. Pascal got on an arm, and stayed put as the cat still tried to get him. Pascal shivered in fright.

Maximus got tired of waiting for Pascal, so he went all around the house to see if he could spot his little reptilian friend through one of the windows. He trotted off and looked from window to window.

Finally, he looked through the office window and saw poor Pascal shivering in fear still. He watched in terror. He wished he could go in and save him, but he didn't want to break the window. He shook his head, and was about to just do it, when he saw Mary-Beth race in.

"Do you hear that?" The mom asked her children at the table. "It must be horrible if Lutefisk is yowling that much." She was about to go when Mary-Beth bolted up from her chair.

"I'll go see what's bothering him." She volunteered, going off towards her mother's office. Whitney stood up as well.

"I'll go help her." She went off as well.

Mary-Bath gasped at what she saw when she was near the office. She ran in.

" _LUTEFISK, NO_!" She cried. She shooed at the still yowling cat. " _Bad cat; shoo_ , get out of here. Leave him alone!" Lutefisk stopped and obeyed. Before leaving, he looked up at Pascal one last time and hissed at him. The cat passed by Whitney who entered the room.

"Mary-Beth," She began. "What is happening in here?! Why is Lutefisk so upset?" Mary-Beth looked at her sister.

"It's okay." She reassured her. "He's gone now. I have everything under control now." Whitney looked at scared Pascal, and pointed at him.

"He's not. We have to get him down somehow." Mary-Beth looked at the animal too. "I got it." She went under him, and held out her hands to catch him. "Just let go. It's all right. I got you. You can trust me. I won't let you fall, and get hurt. I promise." Pascal didn't know what to do. He wanted to get down, but was scared of falling and getting hurt. _"Please_!" Pascal decided to risk it. He jumped down, and the chameleon fell towards the floor down below. Maximus neighed frantically from outside. Fortunately, true to her word, Mary-Beth caught him. Max cheered from outside.

" _Gotcha_!" Mary-Beth announced when she caught him. "It's okay. You can open your eyes. You're safe now." Pascal opened his eyes, and looked all around. He was indeed safe, and no longer falling. He sighed in relief. "But you almost gave me a heart attack. Never do that to me again. I'm too young for that." She hugged him. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Mom told you to get rid of him." Whitney stated.

"I wanted to obey." Mary-Beth admitted. "But I couldn't help it. I decided he's staying whether Mommy likes it or not."

"You can't do that."

"I can and I will."

"No, mother knows best, Mary-Beth. You can't keep him. I won't let you." Pascal nodded in agreement. Although he heard it from someone evil, he was glad it was coming from someone who was the opposite.

"Sorry, but I want to." Whitney sighed.

"You're going to get in trouble."

"Not if Mom or Dad don't find out, and you're not telling. That'll be tattling, and you'll be in trouble."

"Not if I'm doing it for a good reason."

"Well, it's not. Besides, I'll cross that imaginary bridge when I come to it."

"You know that's just an expression, right? There's no bridge. So you don't need to say that it's imaginary. People will already know what you're talking about."

"Whatever." She petted Pascal. "I'm going to call you Bo."

" _Bo_?" Whitney questioned. Mary-Beth nodded, "Yeah, you know. For rainbow. He's a chameleon so he changes color."

"You still can't keep him."

"We'll see about that. Come on Bo, let's go hide you better so you'll stay forever." Being taken away, Pascal looked at Maximus from outside, begging to escape somehow. Max wanted that too, but simply didn't know what to do, so he just watched.

"Bo." Mary-Beth said to Pascal that night as she got ready for bed. Pascal was on the bed, wanting to escape, but not daring to. "When I first got Bruno, I sang this little song for him as we got to bed, and now I'm going to sing it to you. You ready?" Pascal was indifferent. Sure, why not? It's not like he had a choice. "Okay," Mary-Beth got into bed, grabbed Pascal, and cradled him like a baby as she began singing.

" _Me and you_." She sang. _"Me and you forever. Me and you together. Together forever. Me and you. We'll always be together forever. Just me and you_!" She tucked Pascal in, and tucked herself in as well. "Goodnight, Bo." She turned off the lamp before Pascal could get away, and went to sleep. She wrapped an arm over him. Pascal sighed. He couldn't get away. Plus that song made him sleepy. With heavy eyes, he closed them, and he too, went to sleep.

Maximus thought about neighing real loud to wake them up, and try to somehow tell them about their unwelcomed visitor, but thought better of it. He didn't want to wake the neighbors or get shooed away. Plus, he was sleepy as well. With his heavy eyes, he shut them, and went to sleep on all four legs.

Mary-Beth's alarm went off. The little girl woke up, shut it off, and went to wake up Pascal.

"Morning, Bo! It's show and share day at school, so I'm going to bring you, okay?" Pascal nodded, too sleepy to realize what he was nodding to. The little girl got out of bed to do her morning routine. The sleepy chameleon went back to sleep.

"Time for school, sleepy head!" Mary-Beth said, snatching Pascal who instantly woke up, off of the bed, and going back downstairs.

Once downstairs, Mary-Beth grabbed her lunch box from her mom, and they kissed and hugged as someone shouted the little girl's name from outside. They withdrew from each other, and Mary-Beth and Pascal went outside, and to meet with someone Mary-Beth's age. The two girls began to walk.

"I have someone for you to meet." She announced. The other girl was confused.

"Aren't you going to say hi, first?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, hi, Kyra."

"Hi. Okay, so, now that we both said hi, what do you have to show me?" Mary-Beth made sure she was the only one listening. "It's a secret. You have to promise not to tell." Kyra nodded.

"I won't. I promise. Now, what do you have to show me? I need to know or I'll be sad."

"I'm not showing him off until show and share, but I'm going to show you now because you're my best friend, and I'm so excited to show someone."

"Okay, enough telling, show me already!" Mary-Beth showed her Pascal. Kyra grew wide- eyed. "You got another froggy?" Mary-Beth shook her head.

"My sister said he's a cham…cham…she said it can change colors."

 _"Really_?! That's so cool."

"So his name is Bo, as in rainbow. Say hello, don't be shy."

"Hello Bo, I'm Kyra. Me and Mary-Beth are best friends forever." Pascal looked at Kyra. She seemed like a nice girl. Kyra then frowned. "But what if Bo escapes, and makes a mess of things before show and share?"

"Don't worry, he won't."

"How do you know?" Mary-Beth shrugged.

"I don't. I just know these things." Kyra was still unsure, but went with it.

"If you say so."

"I will say so, because I know he'll behave, right, Bo?" Pascal agreed with a little if it. He wanted to escape, but he didn't intend to make a mess. He just had to figure out how.

Maximus trotted up to the school. He had followed the two girls He went to a window, and looked inside. It was a classroom, and a bunch of little schoolchildren getting ready for the day, all of them a little bigger then Mary-Beth, but still grade- school children. And just like at the house, he went behind some bushes, and waited.

"Okay, children." Spoke up Mary-Beth's teacher in front of the classroom. "Sit down in your seats, and we can begin." Mary-Beth, Kyra, and the other children went to their wooden desks, and sat in their seats. Mary-Beth made sure no one was looking, and hid Pascal into her desk. She took out a pencil.

"Hide in here for now," She began telling him. "and don't make a sound." "I'll take you out at lunch, okay?"

"Now, let's get back to our talk about the past queens of Corona." Mary-Beth petted Pascal, and closed her desktop.

Pascal wanted to learn about Corona's past queens too, but he didn't have time. He had to get back to the current queen, and her princess daughter. He lifted the top of the desk with his head, but Mary-Beth closed it shut again. The reptile sighed. He had to make his escape as quietly as possible so that no one will notice. He lifted the top with his head again, and was surprised it didn't close back up. He noticed why. Mary-Beth was too absorbed in listening to the lesson to even care. Taking this opportunity, the chameleon hopped out, and landed onto the floor. He blended into the carpet, and scurried to the exit.

He was excited. He thought he was going to get out until he was being lifted off of the ground. He looked up, and noticed a boy had grabbed him by the tail, and was looking straight at him. Pascal gulped. He was caught! His teacher noticed this.

" _Ricky_?" She asked. "What are you doing? Why aren't you listening?" Ricky looked up at his teacher.

"I don't know what it is, Miss Robs." He said. "But I think I have something in my hand."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I think you better take a look." Miss. Robs went over to her little pupil. Pascal tried to get free, but couldn't. This little boy had a strong grip, and wouldn't let go. Pascal saw that Mary-Beth knew what was happening on her face, and was a little scared.

Miss. Robs looked long and hard at what Ricky had in his hand, trying to figure out what Ricky had. Pascal gulped, and was sweating in fear. He was afraid he was going to be exposed!

"I don't see what you have, Ricky." The teacher finally said. Pascal sighed in relief. Ricky was confused.

 _"What_? But, I swear I have it." Miss. Robs then got mad, and put her hands on her hips.

"This better not be a joke, because if it is…"

"It's not a joke; I swear, I have something in my hand."

"Don't interrupt! It's rude."

"Sorry, but I still swear."

"Well, sorry, I…wait a second." She studied hard at what she was looking at and saw a camouflaged Pascal. _"AHA_! I see it now, it appears someone brought a chameleon to school, and he used camouflage ability, blending into his surroundings, to disguise himself." She looked around the class. "Now who is the guilty one? There shall be no recess until he or she speaks up." Kids gasped from all around. Mary- Beth saw that this wasn't right. No recess? Her sister was in sixth grade, and in middle school where they don't have recess. She had to get every recess in before she graduated fifth grade. She stood up.

"I brought him, Miss. Robs." She admitted. Miss. Robs looked at her. "I know it wasn't right. I'm sorry. I just wanted to show him off."

"Well, you did. Congratulations, Now, collect him."

"Yes, Miss. Robs." She went over to get him. But when she was about to grab him, Pascal jumped, and raced off.

 _"GET THAT CHAMELEON_!" Miss. Robs shouted. Kids raced to grab the little reptile.

Pascal just got to the exit when Mary-Beth grabbed him.

 _"Got you_!" She stated. She smiled down at him. "You're safe now." Miss. Robs went to her, mad again.

"Mary-Beth, to the principal's office now!" Mary-Beth frowned.

"Yes, Miss. Robs." The little girl went off. Miss. Robs looked at Ricky.

"Make sure she gets there."

"Yes, Miss. Robs." Ricky replied.

"Mary-Beth," The principal, Mrs. Strict said to her when she was sitting in her office, and after Mary-Beth told her why she was there. 'You brought in a rather unusual pet to school, and we have a no animals policy here unless you have permission, and brought in by a guardian. You know why you're in trouble, and must be punished?"

"Yes, Mrs. Strict. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Good, now I'm going to call your mom to come here to discuss your fate. You can wait outside." That is when Pascal saw a horse though the window, but not just a horse, it was Maximus! Both animals beamed.

When Mary-Beth was excused, and opened the door, Pascal took this opportunity, jumped to the floor, and ran off.

 _"BO!"_ Mary-Beth shouted, running after him.

" _Mary-Beth_!" Mrs. Strict yelled after her. Ricky, who saw this from his chair, stood up, and looked at the principal.

"I got it, Mrs. Strict." He told her, and went after them.

"Bo!" Mary-Beth said when Pascal was happily reunited with Maximus outside in front of the school. They both looked as the girl caught her breath. She went over to Max. "Please, horsesie, don't take Bo away, please."

"I think he must." Ricky stated, behind her. Mary-Beth looked at him. "I know it's hard, but I think they belong together. And look, the horse has a saddle. That means he's owned. And since that other animal wants to be with him, he might belong to them too."

 _"But…But_ …" Mary-Beth had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's best that he goes. If someone had your pet, you don't want them to keep it forever. I had to learn to say goodbye when my dog, Toby, died."

"But, Bo…"

 _"Please_ , Mary-Beth." Mary-Beth sighed. This was the toughest decision she ever had to make. "If you don't let him go, he'll be sad, the horse will be sad, whoever owns them will be sad. And you don't want that, do you?"

"No."

"Then let them go. My mom always says if you love something, you have to let it go." Mary-Beth looked at Pascal, and tried to keep from crying.

"He's right, Bo." She stated. "I do love you, but if you belong to someone else, it won't be fair to keep you from him or her. I know you love me too, but it's for the best. This is the toughest decision I ever had to make, but I have to be strong. Hope you understand." Pascal tried to keep from crying himself. Mary-Beth hugged him. "I'm going to miss you, Bo." Pascal had to admit it, he was going to miss her too. Next, Mary-Beth looked at Max, and smiled at him, wiping away a tear.

"You be good to Bo, understand?" She questioned. The horse neighed, bobbing his head up and down. Mary-Beth petted his nose. "I'm counting on you." To Max's surprise, she kissed it. She backed up.

"Well, wherever you two are, I hope you're happy. Sorry I took Bo." She bid farewell, and the horse trotted off. Pascal saw the girl waving goodbye to him on Max's back, and sighed. He was glad for what she did; saying goodbye he knew was the hardest thing for her. He then saw her mom go up to the school building, looking upset. Although he knew Mary-Beth deserve whatever she got coming for her, he still felt bad, and wanted to help. But he knew he had an owner, and a castle to get back to. He couldn't dwell on it anymore. He had to keep moving forewords if he ever wanted to get home. Mary-Beth and family will be all right without him.

Maximus was far from the school now, and looked all around. Where were they? He had no idea. Pascal looked around too, and just as he feared, confirmed silently that they were hopelessly lost.

Varian saw the two in the distance outside his jail cell window. Is that…? He went to get a closer look and beamed. It was! He then got an idea.

 _"Psst_ , Rudiger!" He called. Just then, a raccoon ran up to him from outside. "I want you to kidnap Rapunzel's pet." Rudiger looked at two animals, then back at his owner. "I know that I kidnapped the queen before, and caged Rapunzel and her father, before and threatened them with Rapunzel's hair, but Rapunzel knew her green pet since she was living in the castle, therefore has a more emotional attachment to him. Grab him, and come back to me." Rudiger pointed at Max in question. "I don't care about the horse, just the green chameleon, got it? Now, go get him." The raccoon agreed, and ran off.

Varian smiled evilly _. I'll kidnap your pet, Rapunzel_. He thought to himself. _And I'll threaten to harm him until you help me free my father. I'll do anything to free him. That'll teach you to think twice of ever betraying me again._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flynn walked passed Rapunzel's room, and noticed the blonde princess painting pictures of chameleons and white horses all over a canvas. He sighed as he went inside.

"Those are really good drawings, Blonde." He complimented. "They really look exactly like Max and the frog,"

"Thanks." Rapunzel said, than frowned. "But even when I try to paint something else, I can't. It's like my brain is telling me no, you know? She sat down on her bed, looking gloomy. "Pascal and Max are the only animals on my mind." She sighed. "I don't feel like painting anymore." Flynn went up to her.

"Then don't. Try something else to take them off of your mind."

"I told you. I can't." Flynn took Rapunzel's hands in his,

"I know it's hard, but I really hate seeing you like this. You got to try _. Please_ , for me. They are both smart and will come home. You have to have faith that they will come home safely." Rapunzel sighed. She knew Flynn was right, She smiled.

"You're right; I have to have faith."

 _"That's_ the spirit, princess!" He then noticed a picture of Pascal riding on a paper lantern. Maximus was down below. "What's that?" Rapunzel saw what he was looking at, and went over to it.

"It's Pascal and Maximus following paper lanterns home. I drew it because I was thinking about the lanterns from my birthdays." This gave the princess an idea. She beamed. " _That's it!"_ Flynn was confused.

"What's it?" Rapunzel ran out of the room. "Blondie!"

 _"Dad_!" Rapunzel said, running into his room.

"Rapunzel." Her father stated. "We haven't found them yet. But I'll have the guards keep looking. I assure you, they will be found. You just need to have patience."

"Dad, I have an idea that should work." Fredrick was now interested in what his daughter had to say.

"And that is?"

"Remember the paper lanterns you and Mom sent out on my birthday each year when I was in the tower?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe you can do it for Pascal and Maximus. Once Pascal sees them, he'll know what to do. I'm sure of it. They both will." The king scratched his beard.

"Well, I don't know."

" _Please_ , Dad. It will work, I'm sure of it."

"Okay, Rapunzel. I'm sure it'll work too. We'll send them out tonight."

"Thanks, Dad." Flynn entered the room.

"Did I miss something? I heard something about paper lanterns."

Rudiger watched from the bushes as Maximus galloped past, waiting for the right moment. Then as the horse galloped in front of the raccoon's vision, he sprang into the air, and tackled Pascal off of the horse's back. Pascal squeaked. Max neighed loudly, and he trotted to a stop. Rudiger took the chameleon into his mouth, and ran off. Max snorted madly, and ran off, giving chase.

Maximus proved faster then Rudiger, and tackled him to the ground. Rudiger dropped Pascal. Maximus took Pascal, and flipped him back onto his back. He took off again. Rudiger got up, and saw this. He snapped his claws in frustration. But he had to try again to please his master. He scurried off.

He hid behind some bushes again, and again, waited for the right moment to attack. When it came, he jumped onto Max's back, and folded his hands around his eyes, blinding him. The horse neighed, but he still galloped on. Rudiger snickered. Pascal tried to get Rudiger off, but the raccoon hit him back with his tail. He then took his hands off as Max was headed for a tree. Rudiger grabbed Pascal and leapt off before the poor horse hit his head on the tree. Pascal called for him, but the horse was too dizzy to respond. He shook it off, but it was too late. Rudigar and Pascal were gone!

Rudiger raced up to Varian's cell, and tapped on the bars to get his attention. The 14-year old alchemist looked, and smiled as he saw the chameleon. Pascal gasped, and glared at him. Varian reached out, and grabbed him.

"Thanks, Rudiger. Wait a bit, I have something for you to bring to the princess." He looked at Pascal again, and grinned. "Oh don't worry, you will be with your princess real soon." He then wrote a little note on a piece of paper he got from the guard (he lied, and said he was writing to his mom). "In exchange for helping me to free my father. But if she doesn't help me right away, you'll stay with me. And as time goes by with my father not being freed, drastic measures will be made." Pascal gasped. "But don't worry, I'm sure the princess will never let that happen, for she won't betray you like she did me." He gave Rudiger the note, and Rudiger scurried off. He placed the chameleon on the floor. "In the meantime, you can call this your temporary home, but that shouldn't be too hard. You lived in a prison with Rapunzel." Pascal looked around at his surroundings. He didn't like this place one bit. He would prefer going back to the tower then being in here. He was also confused about the betrayal thing. Since when did Rapunzel betray Varian to make him evil like this? He was sure there was something behind this. Rapunzel wouldn't betray him or anybody. He was sure this was all a misunderstanding, and they'll patch things up before it was too late.

As soon as Maximus saw Rudiger scurry away with the note, he tackled the raccoon to the ground. The note fell to the ground. Rudiger panicked as the horse threatened to stomp on him unless he took him to wherever he took Pascal. He hoped Rudiger got the message.

Rudiger seemed to get it. He nodded, and crawled out. He was about to take the note, and scurry off again when Maximus whinnied loudly at him. The raccoon nodded, and took off for Varian's jail cell again. Maximus followed.

Rudiger and Maximus were on the hill. Below was where the prison where Varian was being held in. The raccoon did a thumbs-up at the horse, wishing him luck, and went off again. He didn't want Varian to see him, and let him figure out he betrayed him too. He had enough on his plate as it is. Maximus trotted down the hill.

He saw the cell Varian and Pascal were in, and was delighted. He went closer.

He didn't know what to do to get Pascal's attention without Varian hearing. So he just waited, and hoped for the best.

Fortunately it worked for Pascal looked his way. The chameleon beamed, and wanted to squeak in pride, but didn't. So he ran over instead. The two animals greeted each other silently. Pascal was glad that his buddy had found him, and he was about to escape when Varian grabbed him.

He heard the jail cell open, and looked. It was one of the guards.

"Time for your exercises." Varian sighed. He hated this about prison. They always made everyone exercise all too hard (in his opinion anyway).

"Okay, just a second." He went over to the animals. Maximus trotted off to not be seen. The guard was impatient.

"Any day now!"

 _"Okay, okay_!" Varian grabbed Pascal before he could escape through the bars. and put him in his pocket. He went to the guard. "I'm ready; let's go."

"What did you get right now?

"What?"

"I saw you get something near the window. What was it?"

"Oh, nothing."

"No, I swear it was something. You wouldn't have gotten nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, because…"

" _Come on_ ; you wouldn't want to get in trouble with your bosses now, would you?"

"No, I…"

"Then, _come on!"_ The guard sighed as they went off, after closing the cell. "You're burning daylight."

"I'm sure it was something."

"You keep telling yourself that, big guy."

Maximus watched Varian go outside in a fenced- in area with other convicts. He was disappointed that he didn't see his scaly friend.

"Okay," the head guard said. "First up, 50 jumping jacks." Everyone groaned. "Oh, come on, it's only one more from yesterday. I make my grandma do these, and she doesn't complain." Varian and the others started doing them. Pascal violently bounced up and down. He felt nauseous, and couldn't hold it in any loner. He threw up outside of the pocket. Everyone saw this, and laughed as they thought Varian had peed his pants. Varian stopped, and smiled nervously.

"Sorry." But the boss wasn't amused.

 _"Varian_!" He barked. "You're 14 years old, too old to pee in your pants. The only one that can do that in my house is my one- year old, and she's getting potty trained. Go inside and change your pants. Then come back out here, and start over."

"Yes, boss." The alchemist slowly walked off with people looking at him. Pascal took this opportunity, and jumped out, and onto the ground.

"Don't look at him!" The instructor shouted to the other criminals. "Keep exercising!" The convicts all did jumping jacks again.

Pascal crawled over when he saw Maximus, trying at the same time not to get stepped on.

When Pascal was with Maximus again, he jumped into the pack, and they were off again.

"Are you okay, little guy?" Varian asked when he was back in his cell, reaching into his pocket. However he didn't feel him. He tried his other pocket, and all around.

 _"Shoot_!" He cursed. "I'm such an idiot."

"Are you changing?" A guard asked.

"Uh, yes!" Varian answered, taking off his old pants, and putting on pants that the guard had given him. "Yes, I am."

As Maximus was trying to find the right path that'll take him and Pascal home, the two heard a whinny. They looked, and saw another horse trotting beside them. But this horse was all too familier. He squinted to see if he could figure it out. Pascal figured it out right away. It was Rebel! He squeaked with joy. Max figured it out too. He did a happy neigh. Unfortunately, he was too focused that he didn't watch where he was going, and ran into a tree. Pascal jumped down before the collision. Rebel laughed out loud. Pascal glared at the laughing horse, then went to see if Max was okay as he shook it off. What is it with him and trees lately? Maximus stood on all fours again.

Maximus was ready to go again. Pascal jumped back into the pack. They were about to go when Rebel head butted into Maximus! Max whinnied in surprise. The two animals glared at Rebel. What was _that_ for?! Max didn't have the time for this. He was about to go again when Rebel head-butted him again. Now Maximus was mad. What was this horse's problem?! Doesn't he see that they were going somewhere? Rebel neighed again, and pawed the ground. The two saw this, and Max got the massage. Rebel wanted to race him! Max shook his head, trying to make him understand. Rebel didn't buy this, shaking his head, Max snorted firmly. But Rebel snorted at him more firmly, which scared the two a bit. Max gulped, and nodded. Rebel trotted off. Max trotted after him. Pascal didn't get what was happening. He scurried to/on his buddy's back, and pulled on the reigns as hard as he could. Max snorted, not obeying. He continued. Pascal pulled and pulled, but Max didn't stop and turn back despite Pascal's best efforts.

They then stopped on a grassy field. Pascal stopped pulling, out of breath. Max saw that there was a sandy racetrack before them. Pascal saw this too. Then he knew what was going on, or had a good inclination. He tried to talk Max out of it. Maximus snorted, shaking his head. Pascal groaned in disappointment as Max cantered beside Rebel, ready for a race. Maximus then thought of something, and neighed at Rebel, telling him to wait. Rebel rolled his eyes, not happy for the delay. Max then took Pascal in his mouth, walked off the sandy field, and placed him on the grass. He didn't want his reptilian friend to fall out if he went too fast. He went beside Rebel again. Pascal wasn't happy that this was happening, but had no choice.

The two horses then looked determined, and then took off running as fast as they could.

Rebel and Max ran side by side. Max knew Pascal was unhappy about this, and wanted to end this as quickly as possible. So, he sped up. Rebel didn't like it as Max passed him, and grew more determined.

Maximus felt something hard ram into his side. He looked, and gaped. It was Rebel; he was cheating! Max grew angry. He could do the same, but he wasn't going to stoop to this horse's level. Rebel rammed into him again…and again…. and again! When he rammed into Max for the fifth time, he succeeded. Max collapsed onto the ground. Rebel laughed as he ran on. Max snorted madly. He got up to his feet, and ran to catch up with the cheater, murder in his eyes.

He had just caught up to Rebel when suddenly the ground shifted. The horses screamed, and tried to hold their footing as the ground split into two. It was too tough for Rebel as he slid into a pit the landslide had made. Rebel screamed. He then stopped. He sighed with relief, and then looked at Max from above. He tried over and over again, but he slid back down every time. How will he ever escape? He looked up at Max with pleading eyes. Max knew what to do, and ran off. Rebel neighed louder, thinking that he was ditching him. He hoped he was wrong.

Pascal waited…and waited…and waited! He was bored. How long is this race? He hoped it was soon. He wanted to be back to the castle before it gets dark. He knew this was a bad idea. He wished Max listened, and obeyed him. It was too late now. He had to wait. He hated this.

Suddenly, he felt the landslide. The little chameleon squeaked with fright and tried as hard as he could to keep his footing. He stumbled from left to right, and the shaking stopped a moment later. He got his footing, and sighed with relief.

He then remembered the horses. He hoped they made it like he did. To make sure, and the fact that he was worried, he ran off to see if he could find them.

He smiled when he saw Max running up to him. He ran to him, and they greeted each other. He saw that the horse was worried about something, and was confused. He jumped into the pack, and the horse ran back to where he came from.

They then stopped before the big pit. Pascal hopped out, and looked below. He gasped when he saw Rebel. Rebel looked up, and neighed at him. He saw Max looking at him, and neighed at him too with worry. Pascal got the picture. Rebel needed help. He hopped back into the pack, climbed onto Max's back, and pulled on the reins.

This gave Pascal an idea. He began to untie it; ignoring Max's confused whinnies.

A short time later, he completely untied the saddle and bridle, and they both fell to the ground. Maximus was still yelling at him, confused to what he was doing. Pascal hopped onto the ground too, and held out one strap of the bridle dangling before the pit. Maximus neighed more loudly. What was Pascal _doing_?! The reptile looked at his worried friend, and squeaked at him. Max stopped. He immediately got it, and beamed at his friend's brilliant idea. He grew determined, and nodded with a snort. Pascal smiled. He knew the horse would get it. He looked down below, and shrieked at Rebel to grab the strap.

Rebel tried and tried, but eventually grabbed the strap in his mouth. Pascal then pulled with all of his might. Maximus bit onto a piece, and aided the chameleon,

The two however pulled too strong, and it broke in half! Pascal panicked as he saw Rebel scream, and slid to the bottom once again. The horse whinnied for help. Pascal then flipped the bridle, and threw the other strap down. He squeaked again, urging Rebel. Rebel looked, and shook his head, afraid. Pascal kept squeaking at him.

Rebel didn't have any clue to what the little scaly reptile was trying to say, but knew that if he stayed down there, he would never get back up again.

With renewed strength, the now determined Rebel bit onto the strap, and once again, Pascal pulled and pulled with Maximus' help.

Finally, they managed to pull Rebel all the way up. All of the animals were relieved. Pascal sighed, and wiped his brow. He was glad to have all of that over. Maximus agreed.

As soon as Rebel caught his breath, he trotted over to thank his two saviors. Both Maximus and Pascal were gracious, and just happy to have helped.

Pascal then had a thought. _Uh-oh_! Now that this was over with, Rebel still doesn't want to race, does he? But to Pascal's surprise, Rebel turned to leave. Confused as Pascal was, Maximus neighed in question after Rebel.

Rebel turned around, neighed, and shook his head. He pawed the ground again. Maximus didn't get it until Rebel shook his head again. He was then off. Maximus neighed farewell as Pascal put what was left of the bridle in the bag with him, and held onto the saddle.

Pascal watched as Rebel trotted off in the distance. He was glad that Rebel finally understood. Maximus did too.

Suddenly, Pascal felt a drop of rain on him. Maximus did too. They both knew the same thing. They had to get back before it stated raining cats and dogs! And with that, the two were off once again.

But it _did_ started raining cats and dogs! They can't stay here in the rain, they both had to find shelter…and _fast!_

Pascal then felt something hard hit him on the head. He looked up, and saw that it had started to hail. Pascal hid into the bag as Maximus sped up.

Pascal squeaked as soon as he saw a tree with a gap in its bark that was big enough for them to be under. Maximus trotted over to it, and went inside. He sighed in relief to be here, and not in the rain and hail.

The two looked out as they saw the storm outside. They both sighed. They had no choice. They didn't want to get soaked. They had to stay there and wait out the storm.

" _Rapunzel,"_ Her dad informed her as the princess looked out at the miserable weather, "It's pretty bad out there. I'm afraid we can't fly the paper lanterns until it clears up." Rapunzel looked at him.

"I understand, Dad. But as soon as it stops, we release them not a moment sooner, promise?" Fredrick smiled.

"Promise. Not a moment sooner."

Maximus woke up to see that it had stopped raining and hailing. He was happy. They could go now! He looked at the sleeping Pascal in the bag, who still held on to the saddle, and whinnied to wake him up. It worked! Pascal looked outside, and was happy for the storm stopping as well. He squeaked for Maximus to go again, which he did, but not before giving him the saddle to carry in his mouth.

It was getting dark. Maximus looked at Pascal again. Pascal sighed, and nodded. It was getting too dark to continue searching, and will have to resume in the morning. They should have stayed in that tree, now they'll have to find a new shelter.

But just at that moment, Pascal saw something in the distance. Was that…? He hopped onto Max's back, and onto his head to get a closer look, despite the horse's neighs of disapproval. Pascal didn't listen, and beamed at what he saw. It was! It was a floating lantern. Max then saw as more lanterns followed. Both animals beamed, knowing what they meant. They were close to the castle!

Pascal squeaked, and the horse galloped off, going towards the lanterns. Pascal went back into the bag.

The two were really close to the lanterns now, so close that Pascal could touch one. In fact he did, and it lifted him out of the bag, and into the air.

The reptile squeaked to get down, and was shocked when he was pulled to the ground instead. He knew Max wanted to get home, but he didn't have to pull him down _that_ hard! He looked, and gasped. It was the snake! The same snake that killed his mom, and tried to kill him! He was still alive?!

He screamed when the snake hissed at him. He ran as the snake lunged at him. The two reptiles began running from each other between Max's hoofs.

The snake was about to strike at Pascal when Max kicked it. It flew off into the far distance.

Pascal was relieved. He squeaked a 'thank you'. The horse whinnied a 'you're welcome. (it was muffled, but Pascal got it just the same).' The tiny reptile jumped back into the bag, and the two were off again after the lanterns.

Cassandra sighed, It had been over an hour since they released the lanterns, and there was still no sign of the horse and chameleon.

"Are you still sure they will come?" She wanted to know.

"Sure, I'm sure." Rapunzel replied. "The lanterns were sent by my parents in hopes that they guide me home, and I'm home, aren't I?"

"Well, yeah. But don't forget you were lost for eighteen years."

"But I saw them, and that was because I was a prisoner in the tower all of those years, not allowed to go venturing into the outside world."

"You could've. I don't know why you stayed for that long. I mean if it was me, I would have left ages before." Rapunzel shrugged.

"I guess, but I didn't want to anger Mother Gothel."

"She needed me to force her out of her shell." Flynn said, coming up to them. "To get her out of her comfort zone, and into the unknown."

"And I wouldn't have been any happier." His girlfriend agreed.

"Whatever." Cassandra said. "I would have still left ages ago instead of being a damsel in distress waiting for her prince charming to save her, and putting complete faith in a wanted criminal."

"I didn't know he was a thief at the time." Cassandra put her hands up, defending herself.

"Fair enough, but it was still a risky move trusting someone you just met."

"You got me there, but I was desperate to get out to see the lanterns."

"Rapunzel, _look!_ " Her father said, pointing. Rapunzel did and smiled. Galloping towards them was Maximus and in the bag was Pascal.

 _"PASCAL_!" The blonde princess screamed. " _MAX_!" The two animals shouted their happy cries. Pascal jumped from out of the bag, and into Rapunzel's arms.

"I was so scared." She said, crying happy tears. "I wouldn't want anything bad happen to you. You mean so much to me." The parents walked up to them, smiles on their faces.

"Does this bring you back memories to when we were reunited with our daughter?" Fredrick asked his wife.

"I sure do." She answered. "That what love does. You grow attached to your love ones so much that it greatly hurts when you lose them." Rapunzel petted Maximus on the nose as he came close.

"Welcome back, Maximus, ol' buddy." Flynn said to the horse. He looked at Pascal. "You too, frog." He noticed the ruined reins. "I see we need new reins. We also need food and money. They couldn't have spent all of the money we gave them. They should have had some left over, so, where are they?" The animals couldn't believe it! They were so busy with their adventures that they forgot to go get more food at the market, the very reason why they went in the first place.

"We'll worry about that later." Rapunzel said.

"I think this calls for some cake." Fredrick declared. He looked at the castle chef.

"Chef Juan. Would you make the cakes?"

"At once, your Majesty." Juan said, and went off.

"May I state that I knew the lanterns would work." Flynn put in.

"It was Rap's idea." Cass told him.

"Yeah, but deep down I knew it'll work." She rolled her eyes.

 _"Sure_ , you did."

"I did. I'm not lying, maybe a little. I don't know, but they're back, and that's all that matters."

"I'm just glad that we are better to witness this." Pete said, teary-eyed.

"Me too, buddy." Stan agreed, also teary- eyed. "Me too." And so they all went inside for cake. Pascal and Maximus didn't have any. They were just glad to be back at the castle, safe and sound, and they hoped Pam, Mary-Beth, Rebel and the other horses and humans they met are happy, and see their dreams coming true.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

A few days later, Stan was in the pantry, and had just gotten an apple when he discovered they were low on food again. He went to report this to the king.

" _Hmmm_ ," The king pondered out loud in the throne room. "we need someone to get more food again." He looked at Pascal and Maximus. " _Maximus? Pascal_?" The two animals looked at Fredrick like he was nuts, and both instantly shook their heads. Fredrick laughed.

"I'm just kidding guys. You don't have to." The two were relieved. "Unless you want to." They were nervous again. Fredrick laughed again. "I'll send some humans this time." The two sighed, yet again.

" _Wow,_ Dad!" Stated an impressed Rapunzel. "It's rare when you make jokes like that."

"Well, what can I say? Even supreme leaders have to find humor somewhere. Life is too dull then."

"Totally agree." Flynn responded.

"Why thank you, future son-in-law."

"I'm still her boyfriend."

"I know. But she'll marry you when she's good and ready. I have to get used to calling you that."

"True. I suppose that's very true. Very true indeed. You're right, and have a very good sense of humor. You'll make a very good father-in-law." Fredrick laughed again. "And the queen will make a good mother-in-law. After all, she birthed the love of my life."

 _"Aww_ , Eugene." Rapunzel said, blushing. " _Quit it_ , Pascal and Max are in the room."

"And they'll never drift apart from us ever again." He looked at them. "Right, guys?" They agreed. They hoped not. Never again.


End file.
